


Taken Away From Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin leaves his lover for someone else.  This is POV.





	Taken Away From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

One day I was sitting in my office when Daphne came to tell me about it. I didn’t want to believe her. She said Justin was afraid to tell me he was seeing somebody else. I couldn’t believe that he wasn’t mine anymore. I remember the one time he left me for Ethan. It was happening all over again. This time it was some guy a couple of years younger than Justin.

 

I wanted to confront Justin and make him tell me what was going on. I had done so much to get to the point where I could tell Justin I cared for him. Justin knew I loved him. I just wasn’t able to say it out loud. Justin knew that but I guess that it wasn’t enough. I wanted to ask him why I wasn’t the man of his dreams anymore, but I didn’t. I let time slip by and I didn’t do a thing about it.

 

I did some snooping around after a while trying to find more about the new guy. I found out that Justin had replaced my photo with a picture of his new boyfriend. I was very angry when they told me that this new guy would go to Justin’s apartment and that he had already met Jennifer. I found out about a ring he gave Justin with his initials. 

 

I needed to find more about him so I made Daphne tell me where this guy worked and show me who he was.

 

“Do I know you?” I ask looking at him as I stand here, where he works.

 

He looks up and me with an arched brow and shakes his head.

 

“Are you sure I haven’t seen you before?” I ask again.

 

He nods. He is really gorgeous. I see why Justin would be interested in him.

 

“I’m sure, I never forget a face.” He says and I want to kill him or fuck him. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

He is hotter than I expected. I shake my head and he just sticks his tongue in his cheek giving a weird look. He carries himself as if he was the king of the fucking world. Teenagers today think they are fucking gifts or something, yet to me he is nothing but the asshole taking Justin away from me. 

 

I decide to just leave and go home. If I stay any longer I might do something I'll regret later. When I get home Justin is waiting for me.

 

“Hey.” Justin says with a little sad smile.

 

I look at Justin. He is as beautiful as he was the first time I saw him. He is still a kid in some ways.

 

“Hey.” I say.

 

“We need to talk.” Justin tells me seriously.

 

We get in and I close the door.

 

“Talk.” I tell him.

 

He sits down and looks guilty. He is rubbing his hands together and I know that is trying to find a way to tell me what has been going on.

 

“Justin, what the fuck is it?” I ask getting angry because I already know what it is.

 

“I met someone else.” Justin mutters.

 

That hurts but I just stare at him like its no big deal.

 

“So why the fuck would I care about this?” I ask as if I don’t give a fuck.

 

“We have plans of moving in together.” He tells me biting his lower lip. “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you before but…I was scared.”

 

“It’s okay. You could always come and go as you pleased.” I tell him.

 

Justin kind of laughs and for the first time I think that maybe I should have told him I have fallen for him. I think he was waiting for something else from me.

 

“I should go.” Justin says. "I'm really sorry about all this."

 

“Sorry is bullshit.” I tell him.

 

Justin opens the door and is about to leave when I stop him.

 

“Do you love him?" I ask him because I have to know.

 

Justin looks back and nods.

 

"I do." Justin tells me sure of himself. 

 

I nod and stay calm. Justin is coming back just like last time. He is going to realize the huge mistake he made and I will take him back just like last time.

 

"What’s his name?” I ask him walking to the kitchen.

 

Justin looks at me and wonders if he should tell me. He knows what I tried to do when I met Ethan and I guess he is a little worried.

 

“I just want to know. I'm not going to do anything to him.” I assure him, although I never know that for sure.

 

“Brian, Brian Kinney.” Justin says smiling and his eyes shine.

 

And that's when I know, something in my gut tells me, that Justin has been taken away from me. That brunet at the school’s office has taken Justin away from me. I know that Justin is not coming back this time around. Brian Kinney managed to get my Sunshine away. 


End file.
